This Program will permit the continued development of a biomedical sciences research program at Southeastern Oklahoma State University, impacting upon the disciplines of bioanalytical chemistry, bioinorganic chemistry, and physical biochemistry. The broad overall objectives of the Program are to strengthen the biomedical research capabilities of the institution, and further develop its abilities to provide introductory biomedical research experiences to the American Indian student population served by the institution. Each research project of the Program is cited below. The overall research objective of each project is implicit in the title. Project ONE: "Studies of Mixed-Valence Copper Cluster Compounds"; Project Two: "Polymeric Adsorbents in Bioanalytical Chemistry" (Polycyclic Aromatic Hydrocarbons in Cigarette Smoke and Urinary Oxalic Acid Analysis); Project Three: "lH-Nmr Studies of Lysosomes"; Project Four: "Deeply Pigmented, Heavy Metal Antibodies".